The Routes Less Travelled
by Wile
Summary: Cain tags along for DG's trip into the OZ to clear Az's name while Az and Glitch have their own adventure to Finaqua. And somehow they have to squash Zero's rebellion too. DG/Cain, Az/Glitch
1. Chapter 1 The Escape

_**Disclaimer: I own none of it, just like to take them out of the box to play with now and then.**_

**Title:** The Routes Less Travelled

**Rating: **T for the occasional spout of violence/language

**Pairing:** DG/Cain primarily; Az/Glitch(Ambrose)

**Genre:** Adventure/Humor/Romance/Angst, a little of it all I'd say.

**A/N:** I gladly take reviews, suggestions, and feedback. This is my first Tin Man fic and first fan fic in about 2 years. (I've been writing other things in the interim.) Sometimes those plot bunnies just need to be dealt with.

OZOZOZ

_DG stormed onto the balcony. "Glitch told me you tore it up."_

_Cain looked at her with resignation. "DG, I can explain."_

"_You tore it up and put it in the fireplace! With a fire in it!" She stamped her foot to emphasize her point._

"_What did you expect?" he said, nearly screaming._

"_It's our marriage certificate, _Wyatt_." His name dripped from her tongue with all the poison she could muster._

"_Then we'll get a new one!"_

_DG paused a moment. "What?"_

**Four Weeks Previous**

What DG wanted, DG usually got or found a way to get. When she wanted to travel every square inch of the OZ and clear Azkadellia's name, she was going to do it no matter who stood in her way.

"Stop right there, Kid."

DG thought she'd gone unnoticed. The ball in honor of her return, the witch's demise, and the return of the throne to Queen Lavender was a media circus. So much was happening at once that DG was sure she'd be able to slip under the radar.

"Cain, get out of my way."

"I have every intention to do so. In fact, I packed for you." He tossed her a backpack.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes searched his.

Cain smiled. "Your plan was a bit transparent. I'm just helping to keep you safe."

"I don't need a bodyguard." DG hefted the pack and peeked inside. Cain had packed her some clothes, a notebook and pencils along with a few other essentials for a backpacking journey. DG slung the backpack over her should. "Thanks. I'm gonna get out of this dress."

"Don't think about giving me the slip, Deeg."

"You're going to watch me change?"

"Something like that."

"That's harsh even for you, Tin Man." She sighed and thought it over a moment before letting him follow to her quarters.

"I'll wait by the door while you put on something more travel-friendly," Cain said. DG noticed he had another backpack by the door. She went into the antechamber and made sure she was out of site before dressing. She drugged off the ball gown as gracefully as she could manage and threw on her favorite pair of other side pants and a t-shirt as well as some sneakers and her jean jacket. Even after laundering, the jacket was still the one thing that reminded her most of her other home.

"You just about ready in there?" Cain said.

"Coming," DG yelled back. She looked out over the balcony. Maybe having a bodyguard wouldn't be all bad. At least she'd be with someone who knew where they were going.

Cover of night helped them get far away before anyone noticed their absence. DG hadn't left word. She'd planned on it, but Cain sped the process up considerably and he reassured her that no one would worry about her being kidnapped.

"How did you know I was leaving when you haven't been around?"

Cain had spent the interim weeks suppressing the Long Coat Rebellion any way he could. He'd been all over the OZ organizing task forces and equipping communities to deal with rabble rousers and the like.

"Glitch figured it out. He didn't miss much before, but now that his brain is back together, he can actually put it all together. He asked me to keep an eye on you," Cain said.

"And here I thought you wanted to go to the ball." They both laughed having a share aversion for such occasions, although for different reasons.

"I wouldn't have except for the Queen and Consort's request."

"So why are you here now? Shouldn't you be looking for Zero?" DG was full of questions for the Tin Man. Of everyone, he was the one she found she missed the most. Glitch was around all the time so she couldn't miss him much, but Raw had returned with Kalm to his people and Cain was off doing what he always did. DG would always treasure the viewer's insight, but the enigma of Cain was just too much.

Cain was quiet. Zero had escaped in the chaos after Azkadellia came back to herself. He obviously had help from some of those still loyal to the Long Coats. Cain had set himself a personal mission to find the man who had been responsible for so much hurt and hatred. Finally, he spoke. "It's all the same thing, DG. Zero will be caught eventually. I don't need to be the one to do it if there are people out there who stand up to the Rebellion." They didn't discuss the matter further opting to put more space between them and the castle so they wouldn't be caught before they really began.

OZOZOZ

Azkadellia walked into DG's quarters looking for her sister. The ball gown DG had worn was in a heap on the floor. She sat on the bed with a small smile.

"Princess?" Glitch said as he entered. He didn't want to surprise her. She was still panicky after all that had happened and did not take much to anything even remotely shocking.

"Yes, Ambrose?" Azkadellia looked up at him. He handed over the letter Cain had given him earlier in the evening. She took the letter and indicated he sit while she read.

"We'll tell them in the morning. For now, they don't need to know she's gone."

Glitch nodded. He picked up DG's dress and draped it over the bed, and then he escorted Azkadellia out, closing the doors behind them.

_TBC . . ._


	2. Chapter 2 Comings and Goings

DG recalled the last time she woke up under the stars. It was just before the defeat of the vanquishing of the witch. She'd gotten up, scoped out the situation, and inspired her friends to be courageous, smart, and resourceful. This time, though, DG felt like she might be the one in need of those things. Glitch had found her out, so someone must know.

"Breakfast?" Cain said when he noticed DG was awake. "It's not much, but we can pick up supplies as we go."

DG took the plate he offered. An egg and a few strips of bacon. He poured her coffee. "Thanks. How far did we get last night?"

"Far enough. They'll be going the wrong way at first anyway."

"That's a bit underhanded."

"Well, so's this. Eat up. We've got a long day if you want to get to the Realm of the Unwanted by tomorrow night," Cain said.

"We're starting there?"

"I have some contacts that can help us."

OZOZOZ

Azkadellia reluctantly handed over Cain's letter to her mother. Ahamo sat stoically beside his wife. Despite being busy all the time getting the OZ back in order, they knew all that went on and they were more than well aware of DG's restlessness.

"She's finally run off, has she?" Ahamo said.

Azkadellia nodded. "Yes, Father. Mr. Cain has gone with her."

"Good," said the Queen. "She needs someone to curb her impulsiveness."

"You're not going after her?" Glitch said.

"No, Ambrose," the Queen said. He was only Glitch to Cain, DG, and Raw after getting his brain back together. "Wherever Cain says they've gone won't be where they are. There will be news. DG will write or Cain will leave word along the way. Thank you, Azkadellia."

Azkadellia picked at her breakfast. Her parents' reaction surprised her, but it was that same restlessness as DG's that was getting to her more.

"Princess?" Glitch said after breakfast was over.

"Yes, Ambrose?" She was moping about, but felt like doing little else.

"I thought you might like to get away for a bit. Well, your father thought you might want to get away for awhile that is. Um."

"What was he thinking about? A walk in the garden perhaps."

"No, well, rather he thought you might like a trip to the lake country, Finaqua perhaps if the memories from there wouldn't be too traumatic," Glitch said. He shuffled his feet around nervously.

"This was Father's idea and not yours." She considered that thought a moment. "When do we leave?"

Glitch smiled. "We? I, wow. I'm flattered you'd like me to come along. As soon as you would like, Princess Azkadellia." Glitch bowed low and with a flourish of his arm. Azkadellia couldn't help but laugh at the gesture.

"Do get up, Ambrose. I shall get ready immediately." She picked up her dress and began to run. "Thank you," she called over her shoulder.

Glitch blushed slightly.

OZOZOZ

"DG, hold up," Cain said putting his hand up to stop her.

"What is it?"

"Quiet." They listened intently. A branch snapped behind them. Cain pulled out his revolver and cocked it as silently as possible. He moved to put himself between DG and whatever was out there. "You can come out. We know you're there."

"Cain, what are you doing?" DG said in a whisper.

"What does it look like?" he answered. "Trying to keep you safe."

"By inviting who or whatever is following us into the open."

"If you have a better plan, then feel free."

"Well, no, but seriously? This can't end well," DG said.

"If you hadn't noticed, I have a gun. Now will you be quiet?"

"I feel safer talking." He looked over his shoulder at her.

"DG!" She motioned that her lips were zippered shut. Cain turned back to where he last heard the sound. "You can come out. It's safe."

More rustling came form the brush. Cain took aim just to be sure. A small brown and black dog trotted out.

"Toto?" DG said.

The dog changed into human form. "I apologize for startling you. Ahamo sent me to tell you that this endeavor is being fully supported by the royal family," Tutor said.

Cain was so in shock that DG had to reach around and lower the gun. "Sorry," Cain said.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Cain. It's nice to know DG's safety is in good hands. Now, if you don't mind, I have to be on my way. I have an urgent message for Mr. Raw. I'll be sure to give him your greetings."

DG rushed over to Tutor and gave him a hug. "Stay safe, and tell my family thank you."

Tutor said he would. He nodded to Cain and changed back to dog form then ran off.

"We should go see Raw," DG said. Cain frowned. "After we go to the Realm of the Unwanted, of course."

Cain groaned. "You realize that's a security nightmare just getting there. It's rebel infested on top of all the other unseen dangers."

"Is that all you think about? Doesn't a visit with your friend even interest you in the slightest, Cain? Have a little fun sometime."

"I'll have fun when I know you're safe." Cain picked up his pack and started marching in the approximate direction they needed to go. DG quickly followed.

OZOZOZ

"Where is Ambrose?" the Queen asked at breakfast the next morning. Ahamo was reading the latest reports on the Rebellion. "And Azkadellia for that matter?"

"They've gone to Finaqua to take the air. Azkadellia asked to get out for a bit. Ambrose volunteered to escort her there with a small personal guard."

"We should go. It is empty around her without our daughters and their friends rattling around."

"Honey, it's empty with them here. That's what happens when you are forced to let go of half the staff. But, I think we best leave them for now. Az needs time to herself."

OZOZOZ

"How could you forget a tent?" DG was doing her best to stay close to the tree and avoid the downpour.

"I was in a hurry. One forgets things," Cain said. He'd given up on dry.

"I wish I at least had a raincoat."

"I wish you'd stop complaining. It could be worse." Cain took off his dripping hat and leaned it on the other side of the tree. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't say that or things will get worse. Murphy's Law," DG said.

"Who's Murphy?"

"Some guy. I don't know. But if you say it could be worse, it will be."

"Never took you for the superstitious sort." He motioned for her to move so he could scoot in closer to the tree. DG shifted.

"You're drenched. Why didn't you say?"

Cain shrugged. "I'll dry."

Something moved above them knocking down a fresh shower of water. Cain covered DG as best he could.

"Thanks," she said. "I might have been drier had you stayed away." She moved a few inches away.

"Get some sleep. Might as well do something useful while we're stuck here. I'll keep watch."

DG's feet were wet when she woke. Cain was snoring lightly beside her, his hat settled over his eyes. AT least the storm had let up. The sun was trying to peak between the clouds.

"Hey, Cain. It's morning."

He picked the hat off his face and sat up. "So it is. We should be going." He helped DG up. She tripped forward, her cold wet legs not quite wanting to working. Cain caught her. "You okay, Kid?"

DG righted herself. He shoes squelched as she regained her balance. "Never better. Lead on, preferably to somewhere dry."

"Are you going to be like this the whole time?"

"Are you?"

"DG," Cain said and stopped. DG squelched past him.

"C'mon, Cain. We have a schedule to keep. And, as it was yours, I'd like to keep it." She ran ahead forcing him to run to catch up.

They reached the edge of the wood just as the sun set.

"You didn't think to pack a flashlight or something did you?" DG asked. The field spread before them. Dark shadows form the forest loomed overhead.

"I did one better," Cain said. He pulled a lantern from the bottom of his pack and sparked it. It caught immediately. "We're going to have to wing it a bit, I'm afraid."

DG followed him through the waist high weeds. Cain led them mostly straight, the lantern light casting shadows every which direction courtesy of the moving flora.

"So much for finding this in daylight," DG said. "You sure you know where you're going?"

"I have a rough idea, but it's hard to tell with these shadows." Cain stopped to get his bearings. He looked behind them. "What do you think?"

DG couldn't see his eyes with his hat on, but she could make out enough of his expression to know he felt like they were near. She took a few steps forward and tripped.

"I think we're here," she said.

Cain found her standing over the wooden plank that hid the entrance to the Realm of the Unwanted. He handed her the lantern and then hoisted the plank.

"Princesses first," he said.

"I'd rather wait if that's okay with you."

Cain took back the lantern and let himself down. DG waited for the all clear to come down. Near the bottom her concentration slipped and she fell into the waiting Cain. He barely managed to stop falling himself from the sudden impact.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You can set me down now," DG said. Cain somewhat reluctantly (or DG felt) did so.

"I have a friend who will put us up for the night, give us some food and supplies. This next leg will be a long one."

"Information on Zero."

"DG, not everything is about Zero. What we're doing now isn't about Zero. If I remember correctly, it has a lot more to do with clearing Princess Azkadellia's name," Cain said as he put the lantern away.

"Zero's part of the reason I have to clear her name."

"So, indirectly, yes it is about Zero. Happy now?"

"No. My shoes are still squelchy."

"We'll get that fixed soon enough."

OZOZOZ

"Princess, may I ask a question?" Glitch said. They were on the more roundabout route from Central City to Finaqua, mainly because the main route had had a string of robberies in recent weeks. The back route held its own dangers, but they had better cover this way. No royalty would ever take it in the past.

"That was a question. But you may ask another. And do please stop with the formalities, Ambrose."

"Yes, sorry, Azkadellia. Habit, I suppose." Glitch sat silently for a moment, using his brain power to formulate. "You don't suppose sending Cain with DG was the wrong thing?" It wasn't the one he wanted to ask.

Azkadellia sighed. "She needs somebody along with her. I can't think of anyone better."

"It's just that she might take advantage in some way."

"Tsk. All the better. He's been alone much too long. Ironic that I feel the same and here I am going off on my own," Azkadellia said.

"Not entirely on your own. I mean, that is, you have an armed escort. And," he smiled and nodded his head to the side.

"And you?" She laughed. "I couldn't dream of a better traveling companion."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy."

"At the moment, I don't think I am." She took his hand in hers. "I appreciate your concern. Should I ever be unhappy, I will let you know so you can use that brain of yours to cheer me right up."

Glitch's smile spread from ear to ear. "I hope to not disappoint, _Princess_ Azkadellia." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it with the slightest of kisses.

She returned the smile.

_TBC . . ._


	3. Chapter 3 Unsettled

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man or any of the characters.**_

OZOZOZ

"Wyatt Cain, you old dog. Come over here. I've got a pint with your name on it."

Cain looked at the man addressing him. "Fargus, I wish you wouldn't draw so much attention to yourself. Do you have somewhere we can talk in private?"

DG was trying to get a good look at the man, but Cain was purposely blocking her view by standing in the middle of the doorway. Even on her tiptoes she could barely see over his shoulder.

"Got a quiet corner and slew of body guards. Take it or leave it, Tin Man," Fargus said.

Cain tipped his hat and turned sideways to let DG through. "Put your guards on this one. She likes to draw a crowd."

"Hey," DG protested.

Cain continued. "She's good at making a run for it. And, Kid," the next bit obviously aimed at DG, "you cause trouble and I'm hauling you home any way I can. Got it?"

"Scouts honor," she said with the appropriate Other Side salute. Cain shot her a perplexed look. "It means I promise to be good." Fargus's guards surrounded DG and sat her down near the bar in a spot where Cain could keep an eye on her from his vantage point.

Fargus rounded up drinks for them and then led the Tin Man to the quiet corner he mentioned earlier. Cain watched people and sipped the drink for several moments.

"What do you have on Zero?"

"Don't know nothing 'bout that." Fargus glanced around quickly. "Word is you and the princess are, uh, consort and more these days." He smiled a horrible smile and took a healthy drink. He choked on it.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Cain glanced at DG. She noticed he was looking her way and raised her drink to him. "You know something, Fargus," Cain said in a low voice. "You better start talking or it'll be plenty messy before you know it."

Fargus didn't need to be told twice. "Okay. Keep your hat on. Word is you were close when you were organizing the Guild folk. If you hadn't returned to Central City so fast, you might have had him. Zero was spotted going north, but it's likely that's just to throw you off the scent. Something big is going down in the land of the Viewers. Enough that there's a travel ban going down there."

Cain pushed the drink away. "I need supplies. A tent, some new shoes for my companion, and food for the next week. Nothing heavy."

"That'll take time."

"It'll take no more than ten minutes." Cain rose. "When I get back, you better have it. And Fargus?"

"Cain?" He shrunk into the seat under Cain's glare.

"Tell anyone and I'm going to get violent all over this place." He strode to the bar and took DG's hand. "We're going."

"Oh, great," DG said. "You've been excellent company, gentlemen." She waved goodbye and let herself be pulled away.

When they were clear of the bar and well into the street Cain said, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

Cain dropped her hand and moved his to her lower back to steer her toward a dark corner. "You were flirting with the guards."

"I was getting to know the people, Cain."

"And the laughing and touching them on the arm was just getting to know them better?" Cain's hands were on his hips forcing his duster to sweep backwards somewhat dramatically to DG's amusement..

DG looked up at Cain, unable to see his eyes because of hit hat sitting so low once again. But she could see his lips were pursed. "You're jealous. He made a joke. On the Other Side, touching people on the arm is acknowledging their presence and that you're having a good time in that type of situation."

"Well, over here, _Princess_, it's a security threat. If you can't restrain yourself, then we're going to have a problem," Cain said.

"It sounds like we already have a problem, _Tin Man_," DG said in return. His whole body tensed. "You need to relax a little. Have some fun yourself."

Cain had paid attention to what she said, but something else caught his attention. His senses jumped to a hyper-alert stage. He grabbed DG's arm. She resisted. "We need to get out of here."

"Have you heard nothing I said? And I thought we were staying the night."

"Things have changed. Take my hand. I don't want to lose you in the crowd." DG recognizing the tone and did as told. Cain seamlessly integrated them into the flow of traffic and circled back to Fargus's place. They entered and Cain marched them straight to the little man sitting in the corner. "Are these ready to go? No tricks?" Fargus nodded. Cain tossed one of the packs to DG. His right hand shot out and connected with Fargus's chin. "That's for trying to sell us out."

Before anyone could react to what happened, Cain had DG's hand firmly in his once again and both were out the door.

"So much for diplomacy," DG shouted at him. Cain cracked a smile at her frustration and the adrenaline rush of realizing Fargus knew a lot more than he'd let on. Most of the people on the street paid them no heed, but a few called out to the pursuers which way to go and what to do with DG and Cain once they were caught. None of it was pleasant.

"We're going out the back way," Cain said as he traversed the subterranean land. DG found herself lost with all the twists and turns he made. Finally, they came upon a tunnel. Cain listened a moment. He pulled out his gun and cocked it. "Ladies first," he said.

"Princesses, you mean," DG said. She bolted up the tunnel toward the moonlight. Cain was hot on her heels. He knew the pursuers were too close for comfort. He didn't bother to aim, just shot a few rounds off over his shoulder. Cain turned to look. The followers had hesitated. Just the moment he needed.

"Hurry up, DG. We're almost there." Cain threw his arm around her waist and threw her the last few yards. He slammed the entrance doors shut to give them a few more seconds now that they were in the open again. "Keep going. Straight to the Papay." DG looked at him incredulously. "Trust me. They won't touch you." He grabbed hold of her hand once more and took off running. DG found herself dragged several feet before getting her legs and powering herself forward, matching her pace with his.

OZOZOZ

"Ambrose, I'm unhappy this morning," Azkadellia said. They were still several days from Finaqua and the going had been slowed due to a few security scares. They had stayed at an inn the night before, but none of the Royal Escort slept well being on alert the whole night.

"Tell me what I do, Princess, and it shall be done," Glitch said. He nibbled on a piece of bread one of the guards had given him for breakfast.

"I doubt you'll be much use. I miss DG."

Glitch thought a moment, his right index finger tapping his lips in thought. He raised the finger with a hopeful look then put it down and resumed tapping again. "If only there was a way you could communicate with each other from a great distance. I think, perhaps, instead, I shall simply have to regale you with tales of our travels together."

"I've heard them all," Azkadellia said. She was slumped over slightly.

"I suppose you have. So, we shall have to take your mind off missing your sister. Let's conjecture together about ways we can communicate long distances, shall we?"

Azkadellia let Glitch ramble on with his theories for a time. She had heard quite a few interesting things from him and some of them were very similar to what could be found in the palace, but little had been utilized on the level of reaching the whole kingdom.

Glitch knew he was rambling on about things again, things he'd mentioned before, but even with his brain together he needed reminders to keep it all straight. Being near Princess Azkadellia also made him a bit nervous, which in turn made him ramble all the more. He had no trouble forgiving her for the removal and everything because he knew about he evil witch. It wasn't really Azkadellia's fault at all. Glitch also knew Azkadellia was a bit timid and immensely self-conscious. No doubt they would all forgive her someday as she had nothing but kindness and regret in her heart.

Glitch gave Azkadellia a sad smile.

"Ambrose, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Azkadellia. I just want you to be happy."

"You've made me less unhappy with your ideas, but I am quite content having such a trusted hero by my side." She gave him a shy smile in return to which he turned a bit red.

_TBC . . ._


	4. Chapter 4 Puzzles

"Why are we here, Cain?" DG asked. They were walking through the Field of the Papay, heading toward the land of the viewers, Raw's home. Cain was keeping his distance from her and looking generally wary.

"Specifically to deter trackers," Cain said. He shot another glance behind them. DG looked at him, questioning, but gave up when it was obvious he wasn't talking.

DG had been told about the changes in the Field of the Papay, but seeing it was believing it. The runners themselves were greatly changed, looking more alive and less frightening. She'd only seen a few since entering the field, and those she'd only seen from a distance. "You wanted me to see," she said. "All this because of me." DG stopped and really looked at the trees. Where once they had been rotted and dying, they were flourishing. A flower appeared as she touched one of the trees, reacting to her magic. She recalled how the runners had bowed to her the last time she was there.

"Hey, Kid," Cain said. "I don't want to ruin your sightseeing, but we need to set up before nightfall. We'll be safest if we stay in the middle of the field. Tomorrow we can get an early start."

They got to work with the tent and built a small fire. Something was nagging DG. "Cain, why haven't we seen many runners?"

"I told you they wouldn't bother you."

"But you know something." She had that look on her face that Cain knew meant she wouldn't stop until she got her answer.

"All right, but you can't tell anyone. They know you as royalty. You saved the field, brought back the fruit. They don't want to offend or scare you, so they're staying away."

"How do you know that?" DG said.

"The Mystic Man once told me that, were someone to restore the field to its former glory, the Papay would forever be in debt to the person who did it. They can never harm you and they must give their lives to you should the need arise," Cain said. "I don't know who he heard it from or how he knew, but I can tell you that the few we've seen today weren't by accident. They were making sure I wasn't going to harm you in any way. If I so much as make a move that looks threatening, they won't hesitate to tear me to shreds."

Understanding dawned on DG. "That's why you've been so careful today."

"Precisely. Now eat up. We need to get an early start tomorrow if we're going to stay on schedule." DG did as told.

Having a tent made a world of difference to DG. She didn't mind sleeping outside when she had to, but the nights were getting colder and the rain more frequent. Cain seemed immune for the most part. The only thing he was reluctant to do was share the tent, but they only had the one between the two of them.

DG dreamed two separate dreams, one of which she would remember, the other to be recalled at a later time. In the first, the Mystic Man appeared to her. He was smiling and held a locket in his hand. He handed the locket to her. It was a most delicate gold color and held a small ring and picture of a man and a woman. DG didn't recognize them, but was reminded of her mother, the Queen. She closed the locket. The Mystic Man spoke to her.

"What's lost is found on the routes less traveled.

What's gold now brown buried in the deserted land.

What's dark turned light in the fields of fruit.

And all that's forgotten remembered by those we love."

He disappeared then, melting into the background. DG turned over in her sleep and forgot it all immediately.

OZOZOZ

"Your Highness, you've received a letter," one of the Queen's many assistants informed her at breakfast.

"Do you know who it's from?" she asked.

"No, Ma'am, but it's was delivered post haste."

"Thank you, Gervaise. I will take it immediately." He handed over the letter. The Queen scanned it quickly. "It's from Azkadellia, Ahamo."

"What does she say?" He was tucking (rather too enthusiastically for his wife's taste) into his third and fourth wild berry pancake with marmalade sauce.

The Queen went back to the beginning of the letter and read again, summing up for her husband. "They are traveling at a slow pace, but intend to be at Finaqua in two days time. Things are well and she's the happiest she's been since DG rescued her." She paused. "You don't suppose Ambrose has anything to do with that, do you?" She put the letter down and nibbled at her own breakfast.

"My dear," Ahamo said, putting his silverware down and taking one her hands in his, "I do believe anything is possible. She's probably most content because she's no longer locked up in the castle. I also believe we, too, could do with a good constitutional. But a walk in the garden would suffice."

"You are quite the charmer, Ahamo."

"I thought you'd say I was too forward."

She laughed. "That's what I like most about you."

He winked and continued on with breakfast.

OZOZOZ

"We're going to need new transportation, Princess," one of her royal escort said. They'd been ambushed and several of the horses had not made it. One of the guards was injured, but not so badly he couldn't finish the trip.

"I have an idea," said Glitch.

Azkadellia looked at him. "Well?"

"Oh, um." He looked around. They were outside a settlement, but it was unlikely to help them, especially since the attacking rebels had come from that direction. "Sorry. I was just thinking about energy efficiency."

They continued walking, trying to skirt the settlement as much as possible. The guards had tightened their radius.

"Ambrose, you must be able to think of something," Azkadellia said to him by way of encouragement.

"My feet have never failed me." Everyone turned to him. "It might be slower, but we're close, right? We'll be fine as long as you lads keep a sharp eye."

"Or," Azkadellia said, "we could ask to borrow that truck?"

Had they been on the road, they would have had to move for it, but as it was they could only just make it out from their vantage point in the woods. Two of the guards signaled they would go after it while the other two stayed. The injured one went thinking he might be a bit more persuasive.

The remaining four watched. A short while later they were heading toward the stopped truck. One of the guards stopped them short, the injured one.

"He said he'd get us an hour away. Any further and he'd be late on his delivery. Also, he's asked a small fee."

"Then pay it," Glitch said. The guard shook his head and lowered his voice. "He's one of Zero's men. It could be a trap."

"We'll risk it," Azkadellia said suddenly feeling adventurous and tired all at once. She was glad she didn't look at all princessy at that moment. "I'll do my best to hide so he doesn't recognize me."

The guard nodded and signaled to the others. "I'll keep an eye on you at all times. We'll say you're prisoners if we have to."

"Good, let's go," Glitch said anxiously. His brain fired something awful but he couldn't quite put it all together.

"Don't leave me," said Azkadellia so only Glitch would here.

"Never," he said.

OZOZOZ

DG continued to toss and turn in her sleep driving Cain out of the tent. He was no sooner out and drifting into sleep again when it started to rain. He looked at the tent a few times and, with a sigh, returned to it. DG kicked him as soon as he was back in.

"Do you mind? Some of us would like to sleep tonight."

DG moaned something and turned away. Cain settled on his back and put his hat over his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

She was running through the halls of the palace before it was Ice Mountain, but she wasn't a young girl. Someone called to her but she kept running, looking for someplace to hide. They were playing a game similar to hide and seek. Or maybe it was some version of tag. She wasn't sure.

The voice came closer. It was familiar, like something passing through her subconscious but never fully reaching the conscious level, or maybe it was a melody she couldn't remember the name of. A man, though, and he wanted her for something.

She stumbled over a box of assorted items. An old cast iron pot, a one legged teddy bear with button eyes, some burnt out light bulbs. And something shiny. She reached for it.

The man grabbed it away and ran. She ran after, yelling at him to give it back. The shiny, gold thing was hers. He had no right to snatch it from her.

But now she was lost, the halls of the palace shifting on her. Dead ends in the middle of nowhere like a maze. Finaqua. She knew the maze, the way through. She just needed to find a familiar landmark. The tree up ahead. A left turn, straight to the third right, another quick left, and another. A final right turn and there she was, staring over the mesmerizing waters.

Two people (a man and a woman?) were strolling near the water. One picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. She watched and counted. Ten skips. But where was the man who stole her gold item? The one in the distance didn't look right, or did she not get a good enough look? She shook her head to clear it, but it only grew fuzzier until everything was completely dark.

DG bolted upright. She'd never experienced a dream quite like the one she'd just had. It was intense and confusing and, she was almost certain, prophetic. If only she could understand it. Except Cain was snoring away beside her and she didn't want to wake him. It would have to wait until later in the morning.

OZOZOZ

Azkadellia and Glitch watched the scenery slowly shift as they were driven closer to Finaqua. The timetable on their arrival moved up slightly, but they hadn't set a definite one and they weren't exactly expected, so it didn't matter.

Glitch was still working out a problem. He felt very similar to someone with only a quarter of his intellect. The pieces of the puzzle just wouldn't fall into place. It unsettled him, but there was something else unsettling him more. Azkadellia eyed him warily.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" Glitch said. He chewed his bottom lip, not really paying attention.

"You look worried." She lowered her voice. "Are we in trouble, Ambrose?" She glanced around. "Is one of our guard part of the rebellion?"

"No, certainly not. Cain screened them all personally and put them through intense background checks."

Aron, the injured guard stood up in the back of the truck. They had stopped. "We're there," he said. "Remain her while I make sure it's safe." He hopped off, careful not to jostle his injured arm too much.

"This doesn't feel right," Glitch said. "I just can't—." He was cut short by a few gunshots. Glitch covered Azkadellia's body with his own. The truck started and rambled forward. The driver who'd picked them up was on the ground along with three of the royal guard.

"Take this," Aron said, handing his gun through the smashed window. "I can't explain now, but don't run. You're safe. Just stay down."

Azkadellia did as she was told. Glitch took the gun and dropped it. He scrambled to pick it up. "How do I know you're not the bad guy?"

"I gave you the gun, didn't I?" Aron said. Glitch fired a test shot. They all flinched. Still loaded. "Didn't I tell you to get down?" Glitch fell as Aron gunned the engine, shooting the truck forward faster than it was meant to go.

_TBC . . ._


	5. Chapter 5 Right Thing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man.**_

_**A/N: **_For the curious, the writing is actually further than what's posted. Due to my work schedule, I aim to post a chapter a week minimum depending on when I get time to type and edit. You just happen to get two since I had the day off. As usual, please comment, review, etc. Cheers!

OZOZOZ

They arrived at Finaqua with little pretence. Glitch still held the gun. Azkadellia held his other hand tightly. He could feel her magic tingling in his fingertips. She had plenty leftover from the witch, a fact he found slightly worrisome. Some days, Glitch knew, it took Azkadellia's full concentration just to keep herself together.

"Get out with your hands where I can see them," Glitch said to Aron. They still had a five minute walk to the estate house.

Aron got out, hands raised as best he could. He could only really stick out the hand on his injured arm. Glitch gave Azkadellia the gun. She held it tentatively while Glitch frisked the guard down making sure he didn't have any more weapons.

"You might want to get rid of that," Aron said, craning his neck to talk to Azkadellia. "The royal advisor has an advantage on me at any rate."

"He's clean," Glitch announced, giving a hesitant shove to show he was done. "Azkadellia, you might as well do as he says. We can't just walk in with a gun anyway."

Azkadellia concentrated and made the gun melt away. With a deep inhalation, she switched her magic off and almost dropped to the ground. Glitch caught her just in time.

"Are you okay, Dollface?"

"I'm okay. Thank you," she said straightening. She took up as queenly a posture as she dared. "Aron," she said as she walked, "please remain where we can see you. When we arrive, we will have one of the servants examine your wound. You may then tell us what happened. But do not even think of lying. I assure you, we will know the truth." Azkadellia indicated for him to begin walking and then followed.

"Oh, she's good," Glitch said, falling in step with them.

OZOZOZ

"That was some dream, Kid," Cain said. DG had just informed him of her experience the night before. "But you haven't said where we're going."

"I was following you," DG said.

"We've been following each other then." Cain stopped and took a drink. The mid-day sun was blazing and though his hat provided some relief, it was still hot. "Where did you want to go next?"

"You mean I finally get to choose. Gee, thanks, Cain. That's the nicest thing you've done yet." He rolled his eyes at her. "Which way toward Raw?"

Cain handed her the water. "This way. We need to go south."

DG greedily drank her share and promptly followed. "What? No arguments this time. I thought you said it was dangerous."

"It is, but the sooner I get you there and back the better. The Long Coats are on our trail now. We'll have to face them eventually."

"You think Zero's there." DG stopped.

"He might be." Cain kept going. He stopped when she hadn't caught up. "It'll help your cause too, DG. And, we get to visit our friend. Happy now?"

She didn't say anything but walked past him, punching the water bottle into his stomach as she did so. It was good enough for Cain.

They made good time that day despite needing to plunge back into the forest. Cain's impeccable sense of direction led them straight and true. If the weather held and there were no major diversions, they could be visiting Raw in the next couple of days. Neither was going to hold their breath over that.

By the time the second sun set, Cain had their next camping site chosen and set up while DG had a small fire going to fix supper and provide a little warmth. Despite the heat of the day, the night was freezing.

"Nights like this remind me of being on the Other Side," DG said.

Cain wound the rope connected to their food pack a little tighter. "Why's that?"

DG looked straight up through the trees. "It's quiet. The weather is a little on the chilly side. Just right for seeing the stars. I'd forgotten what they look like over there."

Cain sat next to her and removed his hat. He looked up. "Is it really different there?"

"They glow more here, but it's similar. Comforting to know they're there." She kept her gaze skyward.

"How have you really been adjusting?" Cain asked. It seemed a good a time as any.

"It's different, Cain. I'm not used to the responsibility. Maybe that's why I ran."

He removed the stew she'd been fixing from the fire and split it into two bowls. "You didn't run away, DG."

"Then what do you call this? I didn't exactly stay in the palace to learn about OZ history or the proper etiquette for a princess. I got out."

"Eat something," Cain said. She took the bowl he gave her and blew on it to cool the food down to an edible temperature. "You wouldn't be yourself if you did stay. What we're doing is equally important." DG noticed how he included himself. It made him sound like an accomplice. And maybe he was. Cain continued.

"People need to know Azkadellia isn't the evil witch. We've got rebellions to put down. I can't think of anyone better than you to do it."

DG took a bit of her food and mulled over Cain's words. "Have I put too much pressure on myself?" She didn't direct the question at her companion. He picked up on that and didn't respond. The only sound for several moments was from their eating and nature. DG looked up again. The moon was just coming into view, obscuring the light of the stars. She scrunched her nose.

"Is the food that bad? I admit, I'm not the greatest cook, but I felt it was edible," Cain said.

"It's not that. The food is fine. I'm just." DG shook her head. "I think I just need some sleep."

Cain watched her as she excused herself to the tent. He let out a deep sigh and took care of the fire and the food dishes before joining her. She was tossing and turning again by the time he got there and it wasn't from dreams.

"Deeg, you gotta relax. Long day tomorrow so you need to sleep."

She opend her eyes when he talked to her and sat up. "Sorry. I just keep thinking about everything. How do you do it?"

Cain lay on his back. "When I can't get my mind settled, I focus on a single happy memory, something relaxing. What relaxes you, DG? Think about the feeling."

She mimicked his position, on her back with hands folded on her stomach. "I keep focusing on the time, Az and I made the doll spin. It's not exactly relaxing, but it made me happy. It's the one thing I have that made me special. I found my magic."

"You're special without your magic," Cain said plainly.

They lay in silence.

"What's your memory?" DG said just as Cain was drifting off. He knew better than to snipe at her. She shifted to her right side and put her left hand on top of his.

Cain moved his left hand under his head and took DG's hand in his free one. "My wife."

DG let it be for a moment. But curiosity got to her. "What was she like?"

Cain smiled. "Adora was the kindest, most gentle woman I'd ever met. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her I had to get her to marry me. We met at one of the Mystic Man's shows. I was on security. She wanted to meet him. Adora smiled, said it was her birthday. I couldn't resist. After, the Mystic Man said he would have done the same were he in my position and that I shouldn't let her leave without learning her name and where she lived." Cain sniffed and just stopped himself from rubbing his eyes. "I always felt like I had to earn her. Adora said she was the luckiest girl she knew, having one of the Mystic Man's personal Tin Men fawning over her." He stopped, the memory becoming too much.

"I'm sure you did good by her," DG said.

"I let her down in the end."

"No," DG said. "You did right. You've never compromised your beliefs for anyone, Cain. Not as long as I've known you. You kept fighting and your son is still alive. There was nothing else you could do."

Cain squeezed her hand. "Thank you, DG."

They spoke of it no further. Within minutes they had fallen asleep, their minds settled on the thought of doing the right thing. Cain never once let go of DG's hand that night and was still firmly gripping it when they woke in the morning.

"Best sleep I've had since we left," DG said. She took the liberty of washing her face when they came to a stream. Cain took the opportunity to shave, not having done so in several days. He didn't know how DG stood sleeping next to him. They continued on, feeling reinvigorated.

"I thought you looked bright-eyed this morning," he said with a laugh.

"You're looking healthier yourself."

"And here I thought you paid me no mind," Cain said.

DG grabbed his hand. "Come on, Tin Man. Shut up and walk. It's a long way yet, just like you said."

Around mid-day they stopped in a village where one of the residents gave them food and drink and a brief respite. DG took the opportunity to mingle and get to know the people. Cain kept a watchful eye, but felt under no pressure to impose himself too much. They were safe folk despite the Rebellion being so close. It was to be the last time he felt that way for several weeks.

_TBC . . ._


	6. Chapter 6 The Rebellion

Azkadellia loomed over Aron with all the menace she dared to muster. Glitch slightly deflated the effect by pacing behind her muttering to himself. The Royal Guard's injury had been seen to and declared little more than a flesh wound though it would continue to bother him for years to come.

"Tell me, Aron, why did you kill three guards in the royal family's employ and grievously injure one other?" Azkadellia said.

Aron shifted in the straight backed wooden chair and peered around her at Glitch who was still pacing and muttering. "Does he do that a lot?"

"The question, Aron. Answer it"

He jumped, his injured arm perturbed more than it should have been. He groaned. "I did it to protect you, Princess. I'm loyal to Gale and only Gale."

"Not even yourself?"

"Well, yes, myself. But I would never betray the royal House. I was in the Resistance, I admit, but you're good now."

Azkadellia locked her arms behind her back and took a few steps away. "Ambrose, stand still."

"What? Oh, right. Questioning." Glitch smiled and stopped pacing. "Go on, Aron. What about the others?" Glitch said. He hadn't realized he'd even been paying attention.

"They'd been talking to people on the way, former Long Coats, I guess. Guys that were trying to play off the fact they were loyal to Zero or just disgruntled about how things have gone for them since the Banishment." Aron glanced quickly between the Princess and the Advisor. "They didn't like how the Tin Man was running the show, thought he was too powerful or was only out for blood. People talk, get ideas."

"And you?" Azkadellia said looking down on him.

"I know Jeb Cain personally, Princess. After meeting Wyatt Cain, I knew why I believed in both of them. Justice and the pursuit of what's right. It's how they work, what they know. I might have fought against the witch, but I can see you're not her. You want what's good for the OZ. You want it to prosper, to be golden like it was. You blame yourself, Princess Azkadellia. It's in your eyes. So much guilt, so much pain."  
Azkadellia backed up. Glitch wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. "Why did you join my guard?"

"I want my kids to see how things were before the witch. I only remember it from when I was a boy, but I know things can be better. I want them to grow up in a good world, not some terror ridden place."

"You have a family?"

"Yes. A wife and two little girls." He smiled, thinking about them. "My oldest adores Princess DG. Says she wants to be just like her."

Glitch needed some more answers. "What were the other guards planning?"

Aron frowned. "I don't know. I caught them talking one night when they thought I was asleep. It sounded like Zero was coming here and that they were going to kill you, Ambrose, and kidnap the princess."

Azkadellia inhaled sharply. Glitch escorted her to a chair. "I'll be all right," she said. "We need to prepare, Ambrose. We need more guards."

"Yes, Princess. I'll send a message immediately." Glitch left, leaving Aron and the Princess alone.

"I--." Aron paused. "I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong. I thank you for what you've done. When this is finished, I will personally make sure you get time with your family." Azkadellia gave him a comforting smile. She smoothed some wrinkles that were not present in her dress, a very basic number fit for traveling. "Tell me more about them." She gestured for him to come closer and sit in a more comfortable chair.

Aron moved carefully. "What would you like to know?"

"What are your daughters' names? How old? What is your wife like?" These questions were hardly a novelty for Azkadellia. She was making a concentrated effort to get to know all the help at the Palace. Getting to know the man who got her safely to Finaqua was not to be an exception.

Thus, Aron told her all those things and, emboldened by their newfound repartee, asked some questions of his own. A new friendship began to blossom and Azkadellia found herself relaxing for the first time since leaving Central City. With it came a new found sense of self-assurance, which, at first, even baffled Glitch in his newfound sense of observance of both himself and the feelings he and Azkadellia began to have for one another.

OZOZOZ

Wyatt Cain and Princess DG ran afoul of the Rebellion. Cain was on high alert long before reaching what was quickly becoming known as "Rebellion Territory," but as soon as they hit it, DG found herself suspicious of every little sound.

"Don't move out of my reach," Cain said. "I ask you to do something, you do it." DG hadn't even been given the opportunity to reply. Not that she would have.

She flat out stopped as they approached a clearing. "This doesn't feel right." Ever since getting her magic back, her sense of things changed. Her whole body was tingling, and not in a good way.

Cain hadn't been around much, but he'd been told about her ever-growing magic. There were things she could do with barely a thought and more tricks were presenting themselves as she learned her own strength. It hadn't come out much since they left Central City, but only because DG's mind wasn't on it. Now that they had to be wary of everything, her magical sense was back.

Cain pulled DG back a few steps behind a tree. He heard something that he didn't trust. They peered around the tree and saw two Long Coats enter the woods from seemingly nowhere. "It's a holo-thing, isn't it?" he asked DG.

"Looks that way." She sighed in relief at not being spotted. They could easily have been found out if Cain hadn't pulled her back when he did. "Any suggestions?"

"I was hoping you had some."

DG said, "We're not going back."

"We're not going back," Cain agreed.

They thought a few moments. "We need a distraction," DG said. "Something big." She looked at Cain expectantly.

He rolled his eyes and looked away. "I'm not carrying explosives, Deeg. You're the magician. You must have some trick up your sleeve. What was Tutor teaching you while I was gone, basket weaving?"

"He was. How'd you know?" she said with a smile. He looked down at her, his hands on his hips. "It was an exercise in control," she continued. "I'd have to completely lose it for something that big."

They sat, backs to the tree. "Do you still have a torch in your pack?" Cain said.

DG dug around. Cain pulled his out too. "Have an idea?"

"You're going to make explosives."

"How do I do that?" Cain took out the bulbs and handed them to her. He backtracked part of the way then hid. She glanced at his retreating form. "Cain," DG said to herself, "I'll kill you, and entirely on purpose."

Cain took aim from his new position. He needed the right shot. Not knowing where the device was wouldn't help, but if he could disrupt the field enough, it wouldn't matter. DG watched him, finally figuring out what he was up to and what he wanted her to do. She wouldn't need to lose control completely, but she did need to time it right. She also had to move in closer when he disrupted the field. They'd only get one chance. DG hoped his aim was as accurate as ever.

Cain fired and the false image of tall weeds sputtered out long enough for them to get a good view of what was on the other side. Calling it a settlement was an understatement. The Long Coats had themselves a whole town hidden behind the holographic image.

The sound of the gunshot reverberated through the forest. Enough that a few Long Coats ran out to check on it. They were sentries patrolling the outer edge.

"We're under attack," one of them yelled.

DG ran from tree to tree, the torch bulbs getting hot in her hands. She superheated them, glad she had the foresight to put on the gloves she found in her pack. She'd still need treatment for minor burns, but that she could deal with.

Cain had changed position and fired a few more shots before moving to another one. DG never even saw him move. But then, the Long Coats had seen her so she was focusing on them more.

When the bulbs grew too hot, she let them fly, her magic pushing them farther than she could throw them.

The first exploded too early, the cold air getting to it sooner than DG would have liked. The second blew up above the guards, raining small glass fragments on them. It was enough to get them to fall back.

Cain found DG and grabbed her. They skirted the settlement. Finally, they broke onto a horse trail which took them more swiftly toward safety.

"Tell me why we just did that?" DG said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well," Cain said, doing the same thing. "We'll call it getting to know our enemy."

DG glared at him, but kept pushing forward not knowing what was behind them. "Next time, we're just going to go around like normal people."

"If there is a next time," Cain said. And they kept going well into the night before stopping because they had to, not because they wanted to.

_TBC . . ._


	7. Chapter 7 Capture

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tin Man._**

**A/N: **Thank you to all who continue to follow this. I apologize for the delay in updates. Hopefully they'll come a bit more regularly now. Read and Enjoy. _Please review/comment/etc._

* * *

The Queen received several more letters than she wished. One bore ill news of her oldest daughter potentially being captured by Zero's Rebellion. The next assured her that said capture had been narrowly avoided for the time being, but the estate at Finaqua was being fortified in attempts to avoid such a possibility in the future. Yet another letter informed the Queen and consort that their youngest daughter was heading into the wilds of the OZ. Were she a less stable and composed woman she would have tried to order both home immediately. However, being the Queen meant she was made of stronger stuff. She also had two very stout-hearted daughters whom she loved dearly and could not be more proud of in any circumstances. DG and Azkadellia had their father's sense of adventure as well as a very Gale-like strength of will. Both would, the Queen was quite certain, come out of their current difficulties more or less fine and all the stronger because of said difficulties.

OZOZOZ

She'd wanted some time away, time to herself without servants under foot and parents hovering over her shoulders. Having a personal guard made her feel stifled at ever turn. The fact she had one for going outside made it torture.

"Ambrose, why can't I just have you and Aron nearby when I'm supposed to be on my own? I see little need for the other three."

"Az, doll," Glitch said using what used to be DG's nickname on Azkadellia now that they'd grown closer, "We can't take risks. They could be here anytime."

Azkadellia took Glitch's hand. "It'd be so much prettier if I could see it."

"Could you, big one with the broad shoulders, yeah, you. Could you move a little to the right please," Glitch said giving instructions. "The princess would like to view the lake." Two of the guards split apart a few inches. "Thank you." He turned to Azkadellia. "See, better already."

"I appreciate the effort," she said then sighed. She was feeling a little better with the fresh air, and a bit more herself being at Finaqua, at least until a battery of shots rang through the air and she was rushed back inside.

OZOZOZ

"DG, wake up."

"Don't wanna mhmph mm," she said into her pillow.

"I don't have time to argue. Get. Up." When she didn't respond to his harsh whispering in her ear, Cain hoisted her up.

"What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Remember when I said you have to do what I say? Now's the time." He peeked from the tent. "We don't have much time. Grab what you can. Leave the rest. We need to go."

DG didn't waste time, neither did, but it didn't matter.

"Trespassers are executed here. Get out of the tent," a rough-sounding voice said.

Cain took a deep breath and settled his hat on his head. DG looked at him waiting for instructions. She had an urge to just run for it, but held her impulsiveness back. Being with Cain so long had tempered her desire to rush headlong into things, at least for the moment.

"Follow me," said Cain, revolver in hand. He walked out of the ten, hands raised. Someone hit him on the head immediately. The gun slipped from his grip and was kicked away. Cain dropped to the ground. He wasn't unconscious but he would have a headache for some time.

DG was pulled out of the tent. Two men grabbed her. "What do we have here?" the same voice as before said. "She's a pretty one. Contraband boys." He had the trademark Long Coat look. Definitely one of Zero's men.

Cain vaguely recalled the voice but couldn't place it. He said, "Stop. Don't hurt her."

"What are you going to do, Tin Man?"

"She's my wife, you son of a bitch."

If DG wasn't already wide-eyed from processing the rude awakening, she would have been after Cain's words. The two men holding her grabbed tighter so she couldn't struggle. "No ring," one said. He had bad breath and wore a patched leather jacket. Most likely a recruit rather than an original Long Coat.

"I lost it," DG automatically answered.

"Did I tell you to talk?" Leather Jacket said.

"We were fishing. It slipped off when she was releasing one back into the river." The leader motioned one of the men to hit Cain, but he rolled out of the way. No follow-up shot was taken. Cain said, "I can prove it if you give me enough time to get a copy of the license."

The Long Coat thought it over a moment. "One week, Cain. Then we do what we want with her. Come find us when you have your," he spit, "so-called proof." The leader motioned to his men again. Four came out of hiding. Cain wouldn't have had a chance. He took a few shots to the head and one to the stomach from the leader who sneered happily as they left.

Leather Jacked hung back a moment when the rest marched away. "Be seeing you, Tin Man," he said picking up Cain's hat from the ground and setting it onto his oversized head.

Had Cain been a weaker man, he'd have either punched the thug or at least reacted. But he'd gone cold watching DG be taken from him. He had to stop himself from running after her. She had turned, briefly, and caught his eye. She hadn't looked lost or defeated but determined. A determined DG had, on occasion, made a careless DG. Cain silently resolved to make sure nothing happened to her.

He knew that, if he followed, he'd be led the wrong way. Cain went back to the tent. He found DG's pack and what she had gathered. He sorted the important things. That's when he found DG's sketchbook. He'd rarely seen her use it but knew she had. He wondered briefly if it would be a betrayal of trust to look inside, but only briefly.

DG's drawings tended toward the unfamiliar to him. Much of the subject matter was things from the other side. But some of them he'd seen before, an interesting face or landmark from the journey. There were a lot of white pages. He wouldn't have looked at the last page, but the book slipped from his hands with that very page face up.

Cain stared for several moments. He ran his fingers over the lines, each one placed with a deal more care than the other pictures which were just quick sketches. He couldn't help the small smile and the thawing of his emotions.

"DG, where have I led you?" Cain said to himself. He closed the book and put it safely in the middle of his pack. He left the tent and double-timed to what he remembered to be the closest village. He needed to get a message to the Palace and fast.

The image hung in his mind as he hurried. She'd drawn the two of them. The maze at Finaqua was slowly forming in the background. His hat was very deliberately drawn and was the most complete part of the picture. The rest was still mostly a rough outline of what the finished product could be, the part that most struck a cord was the fact she had drawn them holding hands. He needed her to finish it, and to know why she was so intent upon drawing the two of them like that or it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

OZOZOZ

DG struggled as they dragged her along. It was obvious they were trying to lead Cain on a false path, but it was still leading one place – the town they'd narrowly avoided just a few days previous. Her magic was really what made her see it. She wondered if she could escape by using her magic, but quickly dismissed the idea. Cain wouldn't want her doing anything rash. He hadn't even fought back, but she had seen through him as they pulled her away. DG didn't much like relying on other people, but this was one instance where relying on Cain was a better idea than relying on herself.

Cain. Why had he responded that they were married? Had he thought she was Adora? He had been hit on the head, but Cain had been hurt before and hadn't lost his wits those times. The only thing that was really clear to DG was that the Long Coats despised Cain but had a level of respect for him and his reputation. They hardly questioned his answers and took the cowards way out, getting away with DG who none of them seemed to recognize. That, at the very least, had worked in her favor.

DG struggled now and then for show, but she was tired. She and Cain had run for a long time. The night before was the first she'd slept in two days. Exhaustion gave in eventually and she was dragged to the rebellion settlement. DG was almost completely oblivious to the world by the time her head hit the plank of a bed in the Rebellion's underground stone prison.

_TBC . . ._


	8. Chapter 8 The Letter

Cain had scribbled the letter in a rush. His penmanship was wild and barely legible to the point where only the signature looked real. Thus, when the Queen's men received the letter, they put it in the questionable pile. If Jeb hadn't come in to pick up a package at just the right time and accidentally knocked it on the ground and reached over to pick it up, the response would have come too late.

"The Queen or consort needs to see this immediately," Jeb said handing the note off to a Royal messenger. He had seen enough of his father's quickly written notes in recent weeks to recognize the authentic thing. He also knew when it was urgent. The content only solidified the letter's importance.

When Ahamo saw the letter, his first reaction was to run off to his youngest daughter's rescue. He quickly curbed it. He was needed elsewhere first. The Queen, upon seeing the letter, put her best available advisors to work and had a finished product ready within the hour. She also commended Jeb on his fortunate discovery and allowed him to go where he felt most needed.

Ahamo, Jeb, and a courier arrived at Finaqua less than twelve hours after the start of the Rebellion siege. They barely avoided capture, mainly due to Jeb's quick thinking. The courier was sent through loudly proclaiming that he had "a letter to deliver to the princess. And please, don't shoot me. I'll leave at once." The letter was, of course, a decoy as the real news was smuggled in by Ahamo under the guise of being a Rebellion soldier. He and Jeb had little difficulty dispatching of one of the outer guard. Jeb himself remained hidden so as to plot from the outside and provide a distraction as necessary.

OZOZOZ

Azkadellia paced the foyer. Her father had just arrived and gotten past the guards through as much luck as cunning from the sound of it. He did not bear good news. The courier had appeared moments before with "official" documents which were not so official so much as court gossip. Ahamo quickly dismissed the man who was more than happy to return to a safer locale.

Ahamo and Glitch were arguing over who should be in charge of what when she finally turned her attention to them.

"I can't get through them," Glitch said. "They'll recognize me. You've been through once, Ahamo. You should go."

"Ambrose, Cain requested you specifically. Might I remind you I barely made it through the first time. I can't risk exposing myself to them again. Besides, you are an Official of the court. They'll know me immediately if I come to DG's rescue, where, once again, I risk being taken myself."

Glitch began muttering something about spatial dynamics or some such other nonsense that Azkadellia and Ahamo didn't understand.

"Ambrose, do it for me," Azkadellia finally said.

"Yes, of course, Doll. Anything for you," he said halfway through a sentence on how the ratio of apples to oranges in the OZ was like stars to galaxies. He obviously hadn't been on the same wavelength. He looked up. "Oh no. I'm not going out there. They have guns and," he waved his hand, "other things."

The royal family members looked expectantly at him. Glitch sighed in defeat.

"I'll get you out," Ahamo said. "Let's just hope the messenger got the note to our man on the outside."

It was Azkadellia's turn to look baffled. "I'm sorry, Father?"

"I failed to mention Jeb Cain was in our little party. He's working from the outside. He'll create a distraction for us when we need it, which, of course, means that we'll have to get Ambrose ready immediately."

"I'd like a day. A week. Next month?" Glitch allowed himself to be dragged to the door, but just out of sight of the Rebel soldiers loitering in plain view on the grounds. Ahamo handed over the appropriate paperwork. It was put into a small sack which was slung over Glitch's head and shoulder, then tucked under his coat.

"Lose that and it's over. Instructions are inside once you get clear. And do not waste time. If you're too late you will never have a happy ending. Unfortunately, neither will Az," Ahamo said. Glitch nodded and glanced at Azkadellia. She kissed her palm and blew. Glitch was sure his lips tingled. He smiled and returned the gesture.

Ahamo placed himself in the doorway and made a series of sharp whistles. Several explosions around the perimeter sent the Rebellion guards for cover. Ahamo gave Glitch a good shove sending him on his way. Instinct kicked in as Glitch ducked and covered and dived through the chaos. As he went out, Jeb came in.

Ahamo and Azkadellia retreated into the estate. Jeb just squeaked in as Ahamo slammed the front door.

"Good work, son. Nearly as good as your old man," Ahamo said with a clap on Jeb's back.

"I'm better and you know it, Sir," Jeb said panting for air from his sprint. He was all smiles though. "I got a good look around as I set those up. I have some ideas."

"Coming, Az, darling?" Ahamo said.

Azkadellia was looking over the route Glitch had taken. "Yes. I was just thinking that Ambrose must be safely away now."

"No doubt he is. None at all." She let her father lead her away to help make battle plans. The maze was, no doubt, guarded which is why they hadn't considered it for the little trip in and out with Ambrose, but the lakes certainly had some possibilities for later attacks. Also, Jeb had just proven one could get in or out if the need arose or if the siege were to last longer than any of those inside hoped it would. Azkadellia was getting a few ideas of her own, and she was sure Aron would have a few himself. Despite Glitch leaving and the news of her sister's capture, Azkadellia was feeling better about the day already.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this was short. I needed to get a few people to their proper places. The next chapter is one of my longest, so you have that to look forward to. I hope to get the rest of the story up in the next couple of weeks. It all depends on how busy I get. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. Keep it up!


End file.
